U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,655 discloses an invasive external fixation device that extends through the skin to engage a patient's bones with a number of pins and clamps supported by a rod. Care must be taken with this type of fixation device to treat bacteria penetrating the patient's skin and bones because the pins passing through the skin act as a conduit for bacteria. Antibiotics have to be administered as bacteria may enter the blood, bones, and soft tissues, and resistant strains may develop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,508 is directed to a unitary arcuate limb engaging element with an integral base. Portions of the limb engaging element are forced apart to receive a portion of a limb and then return to their original shape to grip the limb. The integral base provides a wide transverse support for bracing the limb engaging element when the device is in operation. However, the limb engaging element is not adjustable over a wide range of limb diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,677 describes dual limb immobilizers, each having a pair of upwardly extending limb embracing elements that are laterally adjustable. The dual immobilizers are longitudinally adjustable between themselves. While the limb embracing elements are adjustable, the adjustments are not particularly easy to make and are not easily repeatable. In addition, it may be particularly difficult for a patient to make adjustments while using the immobilizers.
It would be advantageous to provide a limb stabilizer that is non-invasive and thus does not contribute to the risk of introducing infection. It would also be desirable to provide a limb stabilizer that is easily and repeatably adjustable by a patient when using the device.